


Mark My Love

by ria_green



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alpha!He Tian, Alpha!Mo Guan Shan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Zhan Zheng Xi, He Tian's neck fetish, Jian Yi tops, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Jian Yi, The 4 of them have the weirdest fucking pack dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria_green/pseuds/ria_green
Summary: He Tian gently holds Mo Guanshan by the neck, thumb pressing into where a bond bite might one day appear.Shivering, Mo shoves him away. "Go do that with an omega, idiot."





	1. Mo Guan Shan

**Author's Note:**

> So I think Omega!Mo Guan Shan makes a lot of sense, what with him always resisting against He Tian even if he doesn't have the power. I like the idea of him being a rebellious Omega who fights against his instincts (someone please write this). 
> 
> But! Mo also makes perfect sense as an Alpha who has a lot of pent-up anger and hates submitting to other Alphas. AKA: i'll kick anyone's ass. i'll kick your ass. i'll kick your dog's ass. i'll kick my own ass. 
> 
> Meanwhile, He Tian is obviously an Alpha in any universe. And he would be heels over head no matter what dynamic Mo was.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does He Tian have some sort of neck fetish?

Mo Guanshan is not the most perceptive guy around, but even he can pick up on a pattern after a while.

He Tian is a handsy motherfucker. He hangs off Jian Yi in a way that would give their chaperones a heart attack. However, it's nothing compared to the way he is constantly touching Mo.

An arm slung around his shoulder here, a full body hug and lift there, and a hand gripped around his neck every-fucking-where. 

Mo hates the last touch the most.

Although Mo was raised as a Beta and missed out on a lot of education for Alphas, he is intimately aware of the neck's significance. Because the neck is home to the scent glands, it is one of the most sensitive regions for Alphas and Omegas.

Friends - even best friends - wouldn't go around touching each other's necks. As a fellow Alpha, He Tian must know the effect it has on Mo, but he goes ahead anyway.

He Tian gently grips Mo Guanshan by the neck, thumb pressing into where a bond bite might one day appear.

It feels like lightning has struck Mo, warmth spreading throughout his body from head to toe.

Shivering, Mo shoves him away. "Go do that with an Omega, idiot."

The Alpha pouts. "But I like _you_!"

Clearly, He Tian is messing with him again. Mo scowls. "You trying to use me for practice? Go find one of those hundreds of Omegas you have on speed-dial and test your smooth Alpha moves on them."

He Tian is delighted. "Little Mo, are you jealous? They don't matter to me. I'll delete all of those contacts off my phone if it makes you feel better."

"Try not to be more delusional than you already are."

"Aw, too bad..."

The situation was enough to drive a Beta-unexpectedly-turned-Alpha insane. 

Now that Mo has befriended Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi (or really, the other way around), he regrets beating them up that one time. Zhan Zhengxi is reserved but kind, and Jian Yi has made it clear he doesn't hold any grudges about the past. In fact, Jian Yi seems to really like hanging out with him, possibly because Mo doesn't treat him like some sort of princess or sex symbol the way their classmates do.

Thus, Mo decides to turn to Jian Yi for advice. "Listen, you were friends with He Tian before, right?"

"I'm friends with you too, silly!" 

Mo brushes off the (unnecessary) declaration of friendship. "What I mean is - you must know He Tian pretty well."

Jian Yi wrinkles his nose. "I wouldn't say we were that close, but I guess I was one of his better friends. He mostly had fans and followers."

Mo takes a moment to scoff at what a loner He Tian used to be despite always being surrounded by squealing girls.

"Good enough." He makes sure no one else is near before whispering his question. "Jian Yi, does He Tian have some sort of neck fetish?"

Minutes later, Jian Yi is still rolling on the ground in laughter in front of an impatient Mo. 

"Stop laughing, damn it! That was a serious question!"

Finally, Jian Yi wipes a tear from his eye and chokes out, "A neck fetish? Is this about him always touching you on your neck?"

"Yes," Mo hisses. If even a dumbass like Jian Yi noticed the touching, it must have been a frequent habit.

"My innocent Mo, it's less of a neck fetish and more of a 'you' fetish."

"What."

"He Tian used to flirt with me all the time, but didn't you notice that he stopped entirely after you guys became friends?"

"I thought that was because he realized you were a fool and couldn't sustain his attraction to you."

"Rude! Nah, of course he still thinks I'm hot." Jian Yi gestures to himself grandiosely. "Who wouldn't?" 

Deadpan, Mo Guanshan raises a hand.

"You don't count! You're a weirdo, I've never met an Alpha who didn't at least give me a second glance." He pouts at his inexplicable failure to charm Mo. "Anyway, He Tian was always thinking with his knot, but now - he's thinking with his heart."

"...are you saying that he has a crush on me?"

"Uh, no," Jian Yi denies quickly.

Mo's sigh of relief is cut short when he continues. "It was a crush when he was doing that problematic pigtail-pulling shit. Now that he's gotten to know you, it's full-blown obsession. Hello, he literally challenged She Li to a duel for your honor?"

"You are batshit insane," Mo Guanshan says blankly. "I should have asked Zhan Zhengxi."

"You'll see!" Jian Yi promises. "Try denying it when I'm best man at your wedding."

So maybe the neck fetish theory is out, but Mo can't believe Jian Yi when he says that He Tian likes him in that way. It's impossible. He Tian is a top student, the most popular boy in school, and a True Alpha. Mo has a father in jail and works two jobs on top of school to make ends meet with his mother. They're from completely different worlds. 

Not to mention, they're both Alphas! Not that Mo has anything against same-dynamic relationships, but he's not like that and he doesn't think He Tian is either. It must be that He Tian just really enjoys fucking with Mo.

Therefore, Mo refuses to give He Tian the pleasure of seeing him react. The possessive grip around his neck still sends shudders down his spine, but he accepts the touch now with barely a grumble.

His acquiescence leads to his bro casually mentioning how totally supportive of Alpha-Alpha relationships he is and his female classmates squealing excitedly every time He Tian comes to find him in the homeroom. Mo grits his teeth and bears with the annoying onlookers. They don't understand. Soon, He Tian will get bored and leave Mo in peace.

But no matter how long he waits, He Tian never seems to tire of his presence.

Leave it to He Tian to take a mile when given an inch - because that's when he escalates to biting. 

Not hard enough to break the skin or exactly at the juncture of neck and shoulder where a bond bite would be, but close enough that Mo nearly shrieks the first time he feels those sharp teeth on his skin.

If touching an Alpha's neck was the equivalent of an inviting caress, biting an Alpha's neck is like shoving your hand into their pants.

Mo is so shocked that he lets He Tian suck and nibble on his neck for longer than he should. (It's definitely not because it feels good! And no, he did NOT moan, Jian Yi.)

He Tian steps away, satisfied with the hickey he's left on the side of Mo's neck. That's when Mo finds his words again.

"What do you think you're doing, you crazy bastard?" he hollers, clasping his hand over the mark.

He Tian has the audacity to lick his lips. "You taste sweet, Little Mo. A bit spicy too. I like it."

And as if it wasn't bad enough, the bastard pulled this shit in public. The usually shameless Jian Yi is fanning himself, and even the stoic Zhan Zhengxi's ears are bright red.

Zhan Zhengxi suggests delicately, "Maybe this isn't the best venue for that sort of activity?" 

"Get a room, you crazy kids!" Jian Yi shoots finger guns at them.

Mo screams wordlessly in frustration.

He Tian just smirks.


	2. Jian Yi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian Yi is the perfect Omega, except for how he really, really wants to fuck Zhan Zheng Xi.

Modesty is for people with energy to waste: Jian Yi knows he's the most attractive Omega in the school, and everyone else knows it too.

He is just shy enough to come off as vulnerable, just coy enough to remain tempting. He has it on good authority that he smells enticingly of honeysuckle and strawberries. His light hair is soft as corn silk, his hazel eyes sparkle in the light, and his skin is milk-pale.

He's even got the most eligible Alpha in the school circling his steps. Or at least he does until He Tian becomes fascinated with a certain redheaded Alpha.

The point is that Jian Yi is the Omega of Omegas. For the most part.

Does submission come naturally to him? Well, no. He's heard that Omegas are supposed to start purring in pleasure or fright when an Alpha displays dominance, depending on how aggressive the Alpha gets. Jian Yi just feels vaguely discomfited and unimpressed.

Does he want a knot up his ass? Despite the jeers he gets from particularly uncouth Alphas about "gagging for it," the answer again is no. As a virgin, he imagines sex of any kind would be pleasurable, but he doesn't feel like he's missing much by not sleeping with the match that biology intended for him. 

Maybe his Omegan instincts are a little broken. But Jian Yi fakes it well enough.

If Jian Yi were to groin-kick every Alpha who has ever copped a feel like he sincerely wishes he could, there wouldn't be any left in the school. (Again, with the exception of that weirdo Mo Guanshan, who would rather put a fist in Jian Yi's beautiful face than touch him with an ounce of sensuality. No accounting for taste, that one. )

Jian Yi doesn't even really enjoy the pheromones that Alphas emit. Mo Guanshan smells pretty good - an unusual mix of cinnamon and chili pepper that somehow works for him. But He Tian's scent is overpowering: when he gets angry, it's like a smokey, leather-tinted slap in the nose. She Li emanates a mysterious amber scent that is similarly off-putting.

However, his favorite smell in the world is Zhan Xixi's. The Beta smells like clean sheets and ocean spray. Some people might find his scent too plain, but Jian Yi vehemently disagrees. Jian Yi could spend all day with his neck nestled in the nook between Zhengxi's neck and shoulder, if his best friend would let him.

Jian Yi gets certain un-Omegan impulses around Zhan Zhengxi. During his monthly heats, he feels desperately empty and fantasizes about Zhan Xixi filling him up. But when he isn't heat-crazed and predictable, Jian Yi tends towards more adventurous tastes.

He imagines: they'll caress and press against each other until they're both wet. Then, he'll reach underneath himself, lubricate his fingers with his own slick in order to ease his way into Zhan Xixi, and then drive his best friend so wild with lust that his calm countenance finally cracks.

Jian Yi is hardening at the very thought.

"Why would you tell me that?" Mo Guanshan howls, scrubbing at his eyes as if it will erase the image of Zhengxi and Jian Yi in throes of passion.

"You're my best friend that I don't want to have sex with," Jian Yi explains. "Who else would I confess my deepest sexual fantasies to?"

Mo gags. "Ugh, I need to go bleach my brain."

"Rude!"

Jian Yi has enough self-confidence for two people, and it's the 21st century - he isn't ashamed about his sexuality. Yet, a small part of him does fear that Zhan Xixi would be repulsed by Jian Yi's desires.

It's abnormal for an Omega to want to fuck a Beta, or to want anything other than to _be_ fucked. Jian Yi can only hope that Zhan Zhengxi won't hold his unusual preferences against him. He knows that some men have hangups about that sort of thing.

Mo picks up on Jian Yi's distress right away. "Please, you know I don't give a damn about whose dick goes up whose ass! It's the general concept that someone would want to have sex with you that I find strange and revolting."

When Jian Yi still looks mopey, Mo reminds him, "Zhan Zhengxi is disgustingly good-natured. He'll be open to trying different positions with you, once you finally manage to trick him into dating you."

Mo Guanshan is surprisingly skilled at comforting people despite his crassness and utter lack of emotional self-awareness.

Jian Yi flings his arms around Mo. "Mo Mo, my darling! You have to know I would tap that perky ass of yours anytime, if A'Xi weren't an option and He Tian wouldn't castrate me for it!"

Mo shoves him away. "Fuck off! I wouldn't have sex with you if we were the last Alpha and Omega on the planet!"

A scowl crosses his face. It's the expression that Jian Yi has dubbed the _He Tian Angry Face_: a frown 10% surlier than his normal resting bitch face and with 40% more sexual repression.

"Besides, He Tian doesn't get a say in who shares my bed."

Jian Yi gazes at him pityingly. "You're so blind. If A'Xi were as oblivious as you clearly are, I would have to resign myself to a lifetime of celibacy."

"I am not oblivious!"

He shakes his head. "I bet you don't even realize that She Li wants to fuck your brains out, and his creepy, predatory lust for you is at least half of why he and He Tian got into that fight."

"There is no way She Li wants to do that sort of thing to me! You are delusional; you think everyone wants to bang me!"

"Well, not everyone. A'Xi doesn't, or I would have to push you off the roof," Jian Yi says comfortably.

Mo screws up his face - probably at the image of him having sex with Zhan Zhengxi followed by a swift assassination. His imagination is too vivid, is the real problem.

Jian Yi advises, "I wouldn't recommend screwing She Li - he seems like the type to be into knifeplay, and I think you and He Tian are more suited for restraints and edgeplay."

"What's this about She Li having kinky sex with my Little Mo?" He Tian appears out of nowhere, like he can sense when people are about to put even figurative moves on his precious Mo Guanshan.

Oops. Seems like Jian Yi has accidentally activated Jealous He Tian. (Not that it's difficult to do so. He was jealous of a motorcycle, for God's sake.)

Jian Yi waggles his fingers at Mo in farewell before escaping. "Thanks for listening, Mo Mo! Get a grope in for me on that fine ass, He Tian!"

"Don't you dare," he hears Mo warn, shortly followed by, "Gah - you bastard! I'll kill you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a grand time doing some fragrance research. Not that I wear perfume, so who knows if this is really accurate.
> 
> Jian Yi: Honeysuckle & strawberries, sweet and bright  
Zhan Zheng Xi: Cotton & sea salt, crisp and clean  
Mo Guan Shan: Cinnamon & chili peppers, warm - a bit spicy and a bit sweet  
He Tian: Smoke & leather, sensual and dark  
She Li: Amber & cedar, complex and enigmatic
> 
> Also, I edited chapter 1 because the tone really didn't match the following chapters, so go back and give that a read, if you haven't already!


	3. She Li

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She Li knows that Mo belongs to him. It's just a matter of time until everybody else knows it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: She Li being terrible.

**She Li**

As the son of two Alphas, it was only to be expected that She Li would present as an Alpha - and he does, at the unprecedented age of five years old. That's also his age when they realize he's broken. 

She Li is incapable of sensing pheromones. Sensitivity is a sliding scale among the population, with Omegas tending to be most scent-sensitive and Betas the least, but the complete lack of functionality She Li has is one in a million among Alphas.

This medical condition means that She Li cannot read people's emotions - the acrid scent of jealousy, the fizziness of happiness, and the syrupy sweetness of attraction are all just a scentless mystery to him. Since attraction between mates is often based on complementary scents, his medical condition also means that he will never be able to find the person that matches his scent. 

He's heard from third parties about his own scent - "like I'm being suffocated by cedarwood" according to Jian Yi - but he doesn't know the scents of everyone around him.

He could always ask what people smell like and then try to re-create the scent using artificial means. However, the one time he suggests this method to his mother, she looks at him in disgust and utters, "Disgraceful." So he never tries it again.

He hates hanging out with Alphas and Omegas because they live in a world he can never understand. He surrounds himself with Betas instead. Most of them are boring, or bootlickers, or both, but at least they don't go on and on about scenting and true mates all the time. 

She Li's favorite Beta out of the bunch is Mo Guanshan. The Beta is so expressive that She Li doesn't need the ability to scent to understand how he's feeling. When he's sad, he cries. When he's happy, he laughs. It's soothing to just watch Mo emote. 

They're bumming around in a convenience store one day when She Li summons the courage to ask about Mo's scent. For a Beta, Mo has a decent sense of smell, though he knows better than to talk about such things with She Li.

She Li has never admitted his weakness to anyone before because even Betas know that an Alpha with a faulty nose is a broken Alpha, but he has enough leverage on Mo that he can always threaten him to keep his mouth shut. 

Mo is silent for a moment before running over to the next aisle. He rips open a package of cinnamon buns and then takes the lid off a can of dried chili peppers.

He presents the two in conjunction to She Li. "Kind of like this?"

She Li inhales. Surprisingly, it's not unpleasant. 

"Hey! You open it, you pay for it!" the shopkeeper roars. 

"Crap, better run!" Mo says, and they make a break for it. 

It's a good day, one of the rare times that She Li doesn't feel the ever-present desire to see the world burn. He starts to think that maybe he doesn't need to get himself hitched in an arranged marriage to a high society Alpha female or find his one true Omega mate. Maybe it can just be him and Mo, alone together.

Then, Mo presents late as an Alpha. It makes his temper even more fiery than it already was and his sense of smell significantly sharper. He doesn't talk about it among their crew - still acts as a Beta, if a particularly aggressive one. 

But it inevitably changes things between them.

Mo is an Alpha, one with a functioning nose. That means sooner or later, he'll find his complementary match and leave She Li.

"How do you feel about my smell?" She Li interrogates Mo. 

Mo hesitates but eventually admits, "Your scent is overpowering compared to a lot of Alphas. It's not bad, it's just...a little much for me. I think it takes getting used to."

It's a surprisingly diplomatic answer from the normally hotheaded Alpha, but it's not the answer that She Li wants to hear.

She Li isn't too discouraged. He can work with his scent being an acquired taste for Mo; at least they aren't completely incompatible. Unfortunately, this means they aren't True Mates. 

To prevent Mo from running off if he ever does find his True Mate, She Li has to show him who he belongs to. He considers Marking him, but it's technically illegal to do so before the age of eighteen and even his family would have a hard time covering up such a crime. Moreover, She Li is a year older than Mo, so he'd have to wait even longer.

Instead, he gives the sixteen-year-old Mo a placeholder. As he slowly punctures soft earlobes with a thumbtack, he imagines breaking the soft skin between neck and shoulder with his teeth. This will have to suffice for now.

"I want you to think of me whenever you look in the mirror," he whispers to a trembling, bloodstained Mo. He strokes Mo's neck possessively. "I'll bring you the earrings tomorrow. You better wear them. All. The. Time."

Mo starts avoiding the gang afterwards, but he also wears the earrings so She Li figures it's a victory. Mo will come back to him. He always does. After all, She Li helped him out with his incarcerated father. Mo owes him. 

All of a sudden, Mo is paying attention to Jian Yi. Unlike most of the Alpha population, he seems peculiarly unaffected by Jian Yi's charms. Instead, it appears that Mo wants to fight the Omega, if anything.

She Li doesn't like it. Jian Yi is widely known as the most eligible Omega in the school. She Li himself has made a few passes at him, mostly obligatory. Mo seems like he would rather punch than kiss Jian Yi, but She Li has expressed his affections for Mo in a similarly violent manner in the past. Who is to say Mo isn't doing the same towards Jian Yi?

To be on the safe side, She Li decides to ruin Mo for anyone but him. He frames him for sexual assault. There's no faster way to turn an Alpha undesirable - no Omega will touch him after this. Mo will be all his, for the rest of his life.

Mo is a few months from turning eighteen when he meets He Tian. And He Tian and his friends ruin everything.

Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi convince the girl giving testimony to admit the true perpetrator was not Mo. He Tian takes the more direct route of challenging She Li.

Even bloodied and beaten, He Tian still looks defiant. Powerful. And She Li knows now that he can't win against He Tian in a fair fight. He Tian is a True Alpha. She Li might be immune to the dominating aura he emits, but the physique and fighting ability of a True Alpha isn't something he can just ignore. She Li barely wins their first tussle thanks to help from his Beta lackeys, and he doesn't win the next time.

Mo starts hanging out with Jian Yi, Zhan Zhengxi, and He Tian. They catch people's attention - two Alphas, an Omega, and a Beta. They're a strange but close-knit group. However, Mo's relationship with fellow Alpha He Tian is the strangest.

Mo goes to He Tian's apartment all the time. Apparently, he cooks him food. But they have an antagonistic relationship - they're always fighting. Rumors claim that they only put up with each other's presence because the Alphas are both vying for the Omega Jian Yi.

But things change. In a few weeks, it's as if He Tian has forgotten he was ever interested in Jian Yi. Instead, He Tian is always found dogging Mo's steps. When people are looking for He Tian, they now ask Mo first. The girls in the class whisper that He Tian and Mo Guanshan seem very close for two Alphas, don't they. The two of them haven't gotten into a serious fight in so long. And sometimes He Tian gets the softest smile on his face when he's with Mo Guanshan...

Eventually, She Li's earrings are switched out for pure black studs. He Tian likes to tug on Mo's studs, when he isn't sticking his nose in the crook of Mo's neck and inhaling as if the redhead is the best thing he's ever smelled.

She Li doesn't have to inquire around to know who gave Mo the studs.

Mo is more subtle, but She Li can tell he's softening towards He Tian too. Because She Li can't smell emotions, he's learned to read them instead from behavior and body language. And he can see that Mo is attracted to He Tian. More importantly, he's growing to trust and rely on He Tian. And He Tian? He Tian is an open book. He's already _infatuated._

This won't do for She Li's purposes. This won't do at all.

Mo's turning eighteen soon. It's time he comes back to She Li, whether he wants to or not.


	4. Zhan Zhengxi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A return to fluffy humor! You've seen Mo-Jian Yi broship, now meet Zhan Xixi-He Tian hoship.

**Zhan Zhengxi**

"I just want to put Little Mo in my pocket and carry him with me all the time," He Tian sighs, lovesick.

"He'd suffocate," Zhan Zhengxi retorts. And yes, he means both literally and metaphorically.

He Tian looks at him like he's heartless or impotent. "Don't you feel the urge to constantly have your hands on Jian Yi?"

"Uh, no. Because we're just _friends_," Zhan Zhengxi emphasizes, although he's barely convincing himself. "Not whatever the hell you two are."

"So much to unpack there. First of all, Mo and I are future husbands." At Zhan Zhengxi's disbelieving glance, He Tian see-saws his hand. "It's a plan in progress. I'm working on it."

"Really? I don't exactly get a sense of lovey-dovey pheromones wafting off of Redhead," Zhan Zhengxi says dryly. 

He Tian compromises. "Okay, so Mo genuinely hated me at first. And he was scared shitless of me. But look at us now!"

"He doesn't loathe you anymore? And vaguely tolerates you now?" Zhan Zhengxi suggests.

He Tian points at him. "Exactly. Progress! I estimate that he'll totally agree to be my boyfriend in five or so years. I have a ten-year plan."

"That's surprisingly patient of you." Also, desperate. And maybe a little sweet too.

He Tian says earnestly, "Good things are worth waiting for."

Zhan Zhengxi feels moved for approximately two milliseconds before He Tian adds wickedly, "Besides, I know he's my endgame, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the chase. I've grown to enjoy coaxing Mo. He's cute when he's flustered."

Zhan Zhengxi lights a candle for Mo Guanshan in his heart. Punching Jian Yi and hitting Zhan Zhengxi with a brick presumably wasn't bad enough karma to warrant a lifetime of He Tian. Also, Zhan Zhengxi has seen He Tian in the urinals, and Mo Guanshan is _fucked_ whenever they decide to consummate that relationship.

Luckily, both he and Jian Yi are more average-sized, Zhan Zhengxi comforts himself, before thinking: _Wait, why does that matter?_

He Tian eyes him. "Did you just think of Jian Yi?"

"No," he lies badly.

"Your ears are red," He Tian points out.

"It's hot in here," Zhan Zhengxi says through gritted teeth.

He Tian stares dubiously at him, then at the air conditioner blasting cold air above them. "Riiight. That brings me to my second point. You know Jian Yi is a total goner for you, right? Like, 'a crush that can be seen from outer space' gone for you."

Zhan Zhengxi twists his mouth. He's not blind or deaf, so: "Yeah. I noticed."

"Did you also notice that it's only a matter of time before you return his feelings?" He Tian looks at him knowingly. "You have a major soft spot for Jian Yi."

Zhan Zhengxi stays silent.

He would be doing a disservice to both himself and Jian Yi if he tried to force romantic feelings that weren't there. But that's just it. He may not be as infatuated as Jian Yi is, but he is beginning to feel something that isn't just friendship for his childhood friend.

Jian Yi has always been the prettiest person he knows, but half the school shares that same opinion. He never looked at Jian Yi that way until recently. Ever since Jian Yi began heavily putting the moves on him (seriously, he was not subtle), Zhan Zhengxi has started noticing...details.

Like the sunlight glinting off golden hair. His narrow waist and long legs. The jut of his pale collarbone. Details like that, which don't exactly scream "pure, platonic thoughts."

When Jian Yi contrives various ways to brush against him and eat his tofu, he can't easily brush it off and scold Jian Yi with annoyance the way he used to. Instead, he feels antsy and stuffy inside. Sometimes, he thinks that he wouldn't mind if Jian Yi were to go further.

And when he saw the music band poster of Jian Yi leaning over the desk with a suggestively placed trumpet, Zhan Zhengxi almost self-combusted. 

He Tian continues. "I wish I had seen it sooner. I must have been blind to waste my time chasing Jian Yi. Especially since we're the same kind."

"What? Lacking any sense of personal boundaries?"

"No. We're both tops. We wouldn't be compatible at all in the bedroom."

Zhan Zhengxi chokes. Bizarrely, he hears "tops" and first thinks of bunk-beds, like the ones Jian Yi and he used to sleep on during summer camp. Jian Yi did always prefer the upper bunk. "T-tops?!"

"Oh, yeah. Jian Yi wants to stick it in you. Make you pant, mess you up, the whole shebang. Kind of unusual for an Omega, but whatever floats his boat, right?" He Tian shares casually. "I'm an expert at sensing horny thoughts, so I can tell. By the way, you're more of a switch."

_WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT EXPERTISE IS THAT?! _Zhan Zhengxi wants to roar, but manages to suppress himself.

Instead, he asks calmly, "Did you...discuss this with him?"

"We occasionally commiserate over our courting failures since both you and Mo are as stubborn as stone, but we don't discuss the specifics." Disgruntled, He Tian says, "He's really close with Mo and incredibly bad at keeping secrets, so I don't want to risk him sharing intelligence with the target."

Well, at least Jian Yi isn't gushing about his sexual fantasies to He Tian when Mo Guanshan and Zhan Zhengxi are absent. Because Zhan Zhengxi would likely have to strangle him if that were the case.

Zhan Zhengxi has never really pictured himself on the receiving end. He's not opposed to it on principle, but now he's really giving the idea some consideration.

Jian Yi nudging his thighs open, batting those long eyelashes of his and whining brattily to get his way. The puppy-like enthusiasm he would show, and the way his total shamelessness might manifest in bed. And with deep self-knowledge, how Zhan Zhengxi would eventually indulge Jian Yi in whatever he wanted to do.

Zhan Zhengxi flushes from the top of his hairline all the way down to his neck.

"Definitely open to the idea then," He Tian observes. "Jian Yi will be happy."

He buries his heated face in his hands.

"Anyway, I hope you two can get a move on already. I'm jealous that Mo and Jian Yi hang out so often. He should be spending time with me!" He Tian complains."Take your man away already!"

"Really? You're not even going to try to hide your ulterior motives?"

"Hiding is for people with shame and a code of ethics," He Tian says briskly. "Additionally, you seem like the diligent type, so maybe you can get a head-start doing research on the mechanics of bottoming, let Jian Yi fuck you a few times, and then share your knowledge with Mo."

Zhan Zhengxi stares in disbelief. "You are a garbage human being. Why are we friends."

"A garbage human being with a big cock, even for a True Alpha," He Tian says comfortably. "It'll be a blessing and not a curse once Mo gets used to it."

Poor Mo Guanshan. Zhan Zhengxi decides to be extra-nice to him tomorrow at school.

He Tian says kindly, "You'll probably be okay with Jian Yi though."

...Zhan Zhengxi lights candles in his heart for himself and Jian Yi too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading a lot of BL cnovels recently, so I incorporated some Chinese idioms in here. 
> 
> Eating someone's tofu means to mildly harass in a sexual way, e.g. like trying to touch Zhan Zheng Xi the way Jian Yi often does in the comics.
> 
> Lighting a candle for someone is to jokingly mourn them, like RIP Mo Guan Shan, he was murdered by He Tian's massive...personality. 
> 
> Also, don't worry. It won't take 5 years for He Tian and Mo Guan Shan to get together. ;)


	5. He Tian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new milestone in the relationship.
> 
> Inspired by the latest July chapter update!

**He Tian**

He Tian has a ten-year plan.

Years 1 through 3 are dedicated into proving to Mo Guanshan that he can trust him. He calls it, "Operation Friendship: Undoing the Fuckery of Your Meet-Ugly."

If he could go back to the past, he would shake his former self and shout, "You fool! Stop hurting him. That's the love of your life!"

Mo Guanshan and He Tian got off to a terrible start. Only recently has Mo Guanshan started to tolerate him instead of fear him. The ten-year plan would be a lot shorter than ten years if He Tian hadn't screwed up so royally when they first met.

Years 4 and 5 are the wooing stage. He will convince Mo Guanshan that he really does love him and that they will be a great fit together. By the end of Year 5, Mo Guanshan will hopefully have agreed to be his boyfriend.

The goal of Year 6 is holding hands and hugging, Year 7 is kissing, Years 8 and 9 is getting more physical, and he will propose marriage and a bond-bite in Year 10.

They will both be, hm, 28 years old by that point?

Perfect.

His ten-year plan suffers an unexpected complication when the four of them go camping in the woods and He Tian almost dies via landslide.

As he pushes Mo Guanshan out of the way, he has a second to think, _At least __Mo will be safe_, before the mudslide hits.

It's not the first life-and-death situation he's encountered, but he's more disappointed this time.

_I never even got to -!_

He Tian briefly loses consciousness when his back hits a tree.

When his eyes blink open again, Mo Guanshan is there, embracing him desperately. His face is hidden in the crook of He Tian's neck.

The aches and pains in his body are calling for his attention, but somehow He Tian can only focus on the sensation of salty tears wetting his shoulder.

"You think I'd die from something like that? I'm fine, Little Mo."

He Tian is not actually fine. His back is going to be blue and purple tomorrow, and he's pretty sure he sprained his right wrist.

But this is the first time Mo is crying _for_ him and not because of him. It might make He Tian a horrible person, but he's incandescently happy to see that Mo Guanshan actually cares about him.

"You're such a dumbass. Why did you push me, huh? I would have been fine." Mo Guanshan angrily pounds a fist on his chest. He knows that He Tian is injured, so he puts zero strength into his hits.

He's adorable, like a kitten trying to bear its claws.

"You don't know that for sure. Didn't I already propose? How could I let my future husband get injured?" He Tian winks. "Besides, I'm a lot sturdier than you are. I can handle it."

Mo Guanshan pinches him, hard.

He Tian yelps.

"Not so sturdy now, are you? Shithead!" Mo Guanshan huffs, before extricating himself so that Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi can take their turn fussing over He Tian too.

Later, He Tian gets severely scolded by Brother Qiu too.

"You've definitely sprained it," Brother Qiu comments, as he draws a pained hiss from He Tian by rotating his wrist. "I thought you had better reflexes than this, kid. How come you're the only one injured? Even Jian Yi is fine."

"Hey!" protests Jian Yi.

"The skepticism is not because you're an Omega, but because you're a clumsy fool," Brother Qiu clarifies.

Zhan Zhengxi thinks this over. "Okay. That's fair." 

"I'm a True Alpha, so my injuries will heal faster than normal anyway," He Tian says dismissively.

Brother Qiu sneers. "Ah? You can't heal if you're dead. It'll still take at least a month for you to completely heal. And aren't you right-handed? That's going to be inconvenient for your daily life."

Mo Guanshan, who flinched at the word _dead_, finally raises his head. "I can take care of him until he gets better."

"Are you going to spoonfeed me? Help me strip off my clothes and wash my hair in the shower?" He Tian teases.

Brother Qiu ignores him. "That would be helpful. His older brother's already going to kill me for letting this happen on my watch."

It turns out that both of them were serious.

Mo Guanshan even agrees to live in He Tian's apartment for the next few weeks. He tries to turn down He Cheng's allowance, but his older brother insists. 

"Trust me, you may have hung out with He Tian before, but you've never lived with him 24/7. He's a pain in the ass. This is hazard pay."

Mo Guanshan is also taking a leave of absence from all of his part-time jobs, so it's only fair that he gets compensated.

He Tian won't deny that he milks the scenario for all he can.

"Mo. Hey Mo. Little Mo. Are you listening, Mo Guanshan?"

Mo Guanshan stuffs a spoonful of curry rice into He Tian's mouth. "What."

He Tian swallows and then grins. "I like you."

Usually, this is where Mo Guanshan flips a table on him and/or curses He Tian out as a "chicken-dick."

He Tian is aware - via intelligence from Jian Yi - that Mo Guanshan doesn't actually believe He Tian's feelings are genuine.

But this time, Mo Guan Shan has no objections to raise.

He grumbles, "Okay, I know."

He Tian sits straight up, almost knocking the bowl down.

"You - you know?"

Mo Guanshan averts his eyes. "You say it all the time! I'm just...taking your word for it."

He Tian is thrilled. They've skipped all the way to Year 4 of the plan. Mo Guanshan has finally accepted the existence of his feelings, even if he has yet to reciprocate them.

"Do you like me?" He Tian asks intently. He doesn't expect an affirmative answer, but based on how vehemently Mo denies any positive feelings, he can gauge where they stand in the possibility of a future relationship.

Mo Guanshan says grudgingly, "You're not the worst person in the world."

He Tian gasps. "Mo! That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Say more nice things!"

Surprisingly, Mo obliges. "You - you're strong. I probably would have broken something if I were in your place on the mountain."

Preening, He Tian arranges himself on the couch so that his broad shoulders and muscled forearms are on display.

"You're loyal and good at protecting people. I know you fought me for Jian Yi's sake back then. You've helped me out with She Li, and you saved me this time too."

His inner Alpha purrs in satisfaction. It boasts: _Yes, yes, I c__an protect the pack. I am an ideal mate! _

"And..." Mo Guanshan's voice dwindles to almost nothing. "Yousmellgood."

That hits He Tian so squarely in the id that he has to restrain himself from immediately pouncing on Mo Guanshan.

"What was that?"

Mo Guanshan is blushing but determined. "You. Smell. Good."

Upon seeing the delighted grin that spreads across He Tian's face, Mo Guanshan tries to backtrack. "Jian Yi smells cloyingly sweet, and I can barely pick up on Zhan Zhengxi's scent. You're really the only option."

Scent is the most common way for two individuals to know they're compatible with each other. Being attracted to someone's scent is basically the same thing as being attracted to the person.

"I love your scent too," He Tian says sincerely.

"...mm," Mo Guanshan manages to squeak in reply.

"My bed smells like me. You should sleep there instead of on the couch tonight."

When Mo Guanshan doesn't immediately shoot down the suggestion, He Tian starts rambling, "I might need help in the middle of the night, so it would be more convenient for you to stay in the same bed. It's king-sized anyway. And I sleep better with the presence of someone in the room..."

He's aware that none of his excuses are particularly convincing.

But then Mo Guanshan says, "Fine."

He Tian stares at him in genuine shock.

Mo Guanshan scowls. "What? Are you taking back your offer already?"

"No, no! I'll get the extra blankets ready."

He Tian floats off to the laundry closet in confused joy.

That night, Mo Guanshan is lying on the bed, facing away from He Tian. It reminds him of the occasion when He Tian tiptoed into his room to sleep next to Mo at his family home.

The two of them talk about nothing and everything for hours.

"Hey, are you still awake?"

Mo doesn't respond. Maybe he's finally fallen asleep; it is getting late, after all.

"You don't know how much I adore you," He Tian confesses to his sleeping back. "Ah! What can I do to get you to like me too?"

The dim light from the window illuminates enough of the room that He Tian can see the tips of Mo's ears turn pink.

Oops.

He Tian scoots closer to Mo's side of the bed and peers over at him.

Mo Guanshan is trying to hide his flushed face under the sheets.

"You _are_ awake."

Mo Guanshan stops pretending to be unconscious. "So shameless-!"

"I've never felt this way about anyone before," He Tian confesses. "I don't know what to do, Little Mo."

He leans closer, so that they're almost nose to nose.

"Is it okay for me to like you this much?" He Tian asks pleadingly.

"...do whatever you want."

Mo Guanshan doesn't move away.

"Can I kiss you?"

Mo Guanshan stays quiet, but he lets his eyes flutter shut obediently. The angry, rebellious energy he normally emits is muted tonight. Looking at his trusting face, He Tian can't hold himself back any longer.

He drops a light butterfly kiss onto Mo Guanshan's forehead.

Mo blinks open his eyes in surprise. "What..."

This time, the kiss lands on his lips.

It's so much better than their first kiss. In fact, He Tian wants to erase their first encounter with this one. Things are so different, so much better, when Mo Guanshan is willing, warm, and pliant beneath him.

Mo tastes like he smells: a little spicy, and a little sweet. The flavor is reminiscent of those cinnamon candies he used to enjoy as a kid.

He Tian stops before things can get too heated. He kisses Mo Guanshan again on the forehead.

"Sleep well, Little Mo."

An embarrassed, slightly muffled "good night" emerges from the lump of blankets beside him a few minutes later.

Hm. This calls for an acceleration of the plan.

...does this mean they can get married in three years now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah, I want Old Xian to let them kiss already!
> 
> Also, FYI: I've deleted the prologue, since I felt it was too different from the rest of the chapters in tone and writing style.


End file.
